


Home

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Moving In Together, Nervous Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: "Hello darling! How was your day?""It was.....I guess." Alec shrugged"I...guess?" Magnus asked confused."I mean everything is just the same old, same old.""Oh well....yeah I guess." They both laughed as Magnus fiddled with the box in his pocket.Or This is based off the post where Todd teased about a special box for Malec.It could be a key....or a ring....Either way I'll be happy!I hope you enjoy this! I'm going to write another one of Malec moving in because I'm kind of not confident about this...But I still hope you enjoy!





	Home

Alec walked into the loft calling out "Magnus? Magnus? Where are you?"

"Hello darling! How was your day?"

"It was.....I guess." Alec shrugged

"I...guess?" Magnus asked confused. 

"I mean everything is just the same old, same old."

"Oh well....yeah I guess." They both laughed as Magnus fiddled with the box in his pocket. 

"Hey are you okay? You seem...nervous?"

"What? No...Pssh...W-Why would you think that?" Magnus tried to cover up with a laugh but failed.

Alec grinned "I know you Mags and I know that you're nervous because you always play with the omamori charm in your pocket that I gave you . You also do that cute little pout. Which you're doing right now." 

'I didn't even realize I was doing that' Magnus thought

Alec smirked "Well you were and you also think out loud when you're nervous. Just want to put that out there." 

"Wow...Um..." Magnus turned his back to Alec before continuing "Okay Magnus this is what you've been training for. You love him, he loves you. He'll say yes...I hope." Magnus whispered to himself before turning back to Alec. 

"Magnus are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me if something's wrong." Alec said concerned. 

"Yeah I'm fine. There is just something I wanted to ask you. Um...So you've been living here for a while and-"

"You think I'm taking too much space?"

"What!? No of course not! It's actually the opposite...If anything there is too much space that needs to be filled in."

"Oh then what?"

"You practically live here. I mean you don't really sleep at the institute anymore and most of your clothes are here...Um..." 

"There's a key. And that key just happens to open the door to my apartment. And that key just happens to be in a box....which is in my pocket." Magnus fiddled with the box more. 

A smile grew on Alec's face "Yeah?" Alec encouraged. 

"I want you to call this place....home.So..." Magnus stated.

"Yeah?" Alec encouraged more.

"I was wondering if you would... wanttomoveinwithme?"

"What?" Alec chuckled. 

Magnus playfully glared at Alec before saying it slower "I was wondering if you would...want...to...move...in...with...me?"

Magnus took the box out his pocket, and held it out. He then saw that Alec was still chuckling and looked down at the floor in embarrassment. 

"Hey." Alec lifted up Magnus' chin "I'm not lauhing at you." 

"Oh okay. It would have been awkward if you were....Wait then why were you laughing?"

"I was laughing because I thought I already lived here...I mean like you said all my clothes are here. I'm always here. And I never sleep at the institute anymore. Plus, this place just screams out home for me you know?...Ask me again." Alec smiled. 

 

Magnus was frozen in place as he replayed Alec's words _'Plus, this place just screams out home for me, you know?'_

"Magnus? Magnus? Ask me again." Alec smiled. 

"Yeah. Okay....Alexander, will you move in with me?" I took out the key and held it out. 

Alec's smile was big as he took the key "You know I've been waiting for you to ask me that question. I would love to move in with you Magnus." 

"Aghhhhh" Was the only wor-well sound that came out of Magnus' mouth. 

Magnus pulled Alec into a tight hug which Alec returned back. He covered Alec with kisses all over his face. Alec finally caught Magnus' lips which resulted in them sharing a long loving kiss. 

They pulled away from each other slowly, looking into each others eyes. 

"Welcome home Alexander." Magnus smiled. 

Alec smiled back "This has always been my home Magnus...I just...needed to find it first...And I did." 

"I love you Alexander." 

"I love you too Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Like I said before I'm honestly not satisfied with this. I'm gonna do another one soon. I still hope you liked this though. 
> 
> So there is a 60%, maybe 70% chance that we'll get a Malec move in scene in Season 3 based on what Todd teased for Malec in the post on twitter. 
> 
> SO I'M HYPE! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> There will be more updates because I know I didn't upload anything yesterday and I'm sorry. There was just a lot of school work that I did and still have to do. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.   
> Let me hear out your opinions. 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share
> 
> I would really appreciate it❤
> 
> Well till next time!
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!


End file.
